


Through the open window

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Brooklyn Girls [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, pining maia, rain storm, slow burn series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: “What the hell” Came a shrike from behind Maia. Maia spun on her heels and couldn’t contain her laughter once she took in the sight in front of her.“Seriously, you’re going to defend yourself with a butter knife?” She asked the red headed girl that was clutching her towel tightly in one hand and the butter knife in the other.





	Through the open window

Maia loved watching the effects of the rain. The scattering of pigeons and people alike as it drizzled down on them. However, she didn’t enjoy being the one to get caught in the rain. Maia quickly packed her camera into her bag and hooked it over her shoulder. Her quite morning of rooftop photography came to a halt when the wind howled and slammed the door shut. 

“No, no” Maia rattled the lock and banged her fist against the door, she had no way of getting back inside. The rain drops were heavier now and thunder roared as lighten crackled from the darkened sky. 

Maia went to the edge of the roof and looked down, the streets were barren, not that it would help, she’d be soaked by the time they could open the door for her. With a shaky breath, she took her first step down the creaky fire escape. 

Maia was two floors down when the rain had begun to pour, she managed to get down one more set of steps before she decided that she was in stuck. The ladders were too slippery to continue. 

Maia hurried to hide her bag with her camera under her jacket when the wind picked up. The curtains on the window beside her rustled. The window was open and Maia took her chance and climbed through and hoped that whoever lived there wasn’t at home. 

She shivered as she set off the window sill. The room warm and not just the temperature. It was everything from the soft tones of the bedding and golden hues of the bedside lamps that were on to the contrasting colors of the paintings that were hung in golden frames around the room. The décor was simple, nothing stood out on its own but together it was breath taking. Maia slowly walked forwards to the largest painting in the room. 

Her fingers traced over the canvas, feeling the roughness of the paint under her touch. “Wow” Maia whispered as her fingers trailed of the curves and looped with the curls of the red hair of the girl in the painting. 

“What the hell” Came a shrike from behind Maia. Maia spun on her heels and couldn’t contain her laughter once she took in the sight in front of her.

“Seriously, you’re going to defend yourself with a butter knife?” She asked the red headed girl that was clutching her towel tightly in one hand and the butter knife in the other.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” The girl asked and didn’t lower the knife.

Maia sighed and lifted her hand up to show that she wasn’t going to attack “I got locked out and just wanted to get inside to go to my apartment, also maybe consider locking your window?”

“Oh” The girl seemed to consider what Maia had said before lowering her defense. 

“Is that you?” Maia asked and pointed to the painting, even though she knew the only thing she should be asking for is the direction to the door. 

“Yeah” The girl nodded, Maia could tell she was still on edge “yeah, my mom sketched it a few years ago but I did the coloring recently” she smiles, her eyes lit up as she admired her handy work. 

She was beautiful, the painting didn’t do her rosy cheeks and freckles justice, nor did it highlight her beautiful eyes.

“Artist, NYU?” 

“No” The girl shook her head “Brooklyn Academy of Art” 

“Very impressive” Maia smiled “and I should be going” 

“You’re wet” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Um, you’re clothes, they’re wet” The girl stuttered, the tip of her ear turning a bright red as she avoid Maia’s eyes. 

Maia shrugged, there wasn’t much that could be done about it, her apartment was on the other side of the block. “I’ll stay by the heaters while I wait the storm out”  
“No, I was just taking a few pictures for a class project” 

“Photographer, impressive” The girl winked “I’m Clary by the way” 

“Maia”

“I’ll get you something dry for you to wear and then I can make some hot cocoa”


End file.
